Those Who Are In Love
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha to find Naruto is gone but it doesn't faze him. He sees Naruto in his dreams and set out to find him. Will they rekindle the love they had before or end up hating each other. SasuNaru Yoai Slash


_**Those Who Are In Love**_

_**Hello Readers. I know I haven't been writing in months but I been kind of business. I came up with this new story featuring SasuNaru (SemeUke).**_

_**Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village to find out things have changed, but in a good or bad way? Naruto is not in the village no more, but Sasuke seems to know where Naruto is. As the days past, Sasuke can only talk to Naruto through his sleep. When Sasuke finds Naruto, Will they rekindle the love they use to share or will something so horrible come between them that will die fighting?**_

_**I don't own Naruto**_

1111111111111111111111

111111111111111111111111

11111111

CHAPTER 1: Dreams Of A Man

It was raining on that day when Sasuke dragged his bloody, bruised, cut, slashed, bleeding body to the gates of Konoha. His vision was getting blurry, his body got weak. He coughed up blood as he was a few steps away from the gates. The guards gasped as the Last Uchiha limped towards the gate of Konoha. Sasuke coughed then collapsed.

"Somebody get Tsunade! Sasuke Uchiha as return to the village!" shouted the guard. One of the guards run to Sasuke and picked up his battered body. He carried Sasuke through the gates.

Sasuke groaned as he stirred as his sleep. He heard voices as he groaned.

"Will he be alright Tsunade-sama?" asked a familiar female voice he knew.

"Sasuke is in good condition, he just needs to get some rest and he will be fine. Sasuke had multiple toxin wounds and a the toxins damaged his charka core a little. His body needs to adjust a little. The antidote I injected into him should work in a few. He's lucky Naruto was able to find the herbs for him before he left," Tsunade said.

The familiar female voice belongs to Sakura Haruno, old teammate of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. She has grown in years from a fangirl to the slightly strong woman. Her hair, skin, and eyes were the same. She wore a red Chinese style shirt with a black skirt, black biker shorts, brown gloves and black combat boots. She is eighteen years old now. She is a Chuunin and a medic nin. She looked over to Sasuke and smile weakly.

'I gain one of my friends back, but the other has gone and we don't know to find him,' she thought.

Sasuke open his eyes. He blinked as he was laying on a grass in a field with the blue sky above. Sasuke got up and looked around. He turned back to see a figure sat across from him with spiky blond hair, whiskers, tan skin, and blue eyes. The figure smiled.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Wake up sleepyhead, you aren't done yet. You still have things to do and you have to find me. Sasuke you know where I am. You know what has to be done. I will be waiting for you, Sasuke. You are the only one that I trust completely. You and I have discuss this many times," Naruto said as he smiled.

"But I don't know where you are, are have no clue where you would be. Please Naruto, tell me," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up into the sky then to Sasuke. He sighed as he pulled Sasuke into a stronger embrace. Sasuke sighed in relief as he buried his face into Naruto's white kimono. Sasuke closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto smiled as he played in Sasuke's hair. Black strands brushed his hand.

"I am in the place where we first meet after you left to go to Orochimaru, Sasuke. I will be waiting Sasuke. You can save me," Naruto said. He kissed Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke felt sleepy and he fell asleep on Naruto. He disappeared and Naruto smiled.

"Come find me koi (1). I know you can," Naruto whispered then he to disappeared. The wind blew the grass of the field.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He was staring at the white ceiling of the hospital.

_Come find me koi (1). I know you can _echoed through his mind. Sasuke smiled as he closed his eyes.

'I will find you Naruto,' Sasuke thought as he lifted the necklace that sat on his chest. It was a purple crystal shaped like a key. It was held on a red string. He put the crystal to the light and it shined multiple colors through out the room. He put the necklace down and sat up.

TimeSkip...

Sasuke looked out the window. It was a beautiful day in Konoha. No clouds in sight and the village was busy moving as Sasuke scanned the area. He had many visits from friends. He apologized to all of them. They all accepted his apology. Tsunade reinstated him as a Konoha nin and he was a chuunin. He moved out his family mansion and moved into an apartment. Sasuke sighed. He haven't seen Naruto in his dreams in a couple of nights.

'I will have to tell them,' Sasuke said.

He got out the bed and got dressed. He wore a black turtleneck shirt with a blue vest with the uchiha symbol on the back, dark green anbu pants, a black belt, and blue shinobi boots. He tied his headband around his arm and place his sword on his hip and tied it to his belt. He opened the window and jumped out. He ran on rooftops as he headed towards the Hokages tower.

Everybody was present there. Jiriaya, Tsunade, Gaara and his siblings, Sakura, Kakashi, and the rest of the Rookie Nine. They were all waiting on Sasuke in the converse room. The door opened a there was Sasuke. He took a seat between Sakura and Kakashi as everybody waited for Tsunade to speak.

"Good now that Sasuke is here, we can begin. Sasuke please start talking," Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded.

"As you all know, Naruto has gone missing," he said. Everybody looked sad at the moment.

'Naruto, you don't know how much effect you have on you,' Sasuke thought as he looked around the room.

"I have some information on what I think Naruto may be," he continued. Everybody looked surprised at the moment except Jiriaya. He locked eyes with Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke nodded back.

"After me and Naruto fought at the Valley of the End, we meet one more time during his travels with Jiriaya. I encountered him at a field that was by a lake, and cherry blossom trees and was ready to fight, but Naruto seemed willingly to die…

**FLASHBACK !**

_"Why aren't you fighting back, Naruto?" yelled Sasuke as he punched Naruto in the face. Naruto just stood there and looked Sasuke in the eyes._

_Sasuke gasped as he looked into Naruto's eyes. They were dull blue and filled with hurt, pain, sadness, depression, the feelings Sasuke felt for so many years._

_"Because I have nothing to fight for. I know I cant bring you back and I know I am nothing but a failure, so whats the point of living. I am so broken up Sasuke, it hurts," Naruto said as he sat on the grass of the field. The wind blew his hair out his face and Sasuke could see trail of tears running down his face then he cracked. He tackled Naruto into the grass Naruto blinked in surprised. Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's shirt as he cried._

_"You cant give up Naruto! I won't let you! I love you to much to let you give up on life!" he said as he clutched Naruto's shirt. Naruto was surprised. "Sasuke, I" he was cut off by Sasuke's lips. They were in that position for a bit then Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and deepen the kiss. His tongue slid into Naruto's mouth as his tongue and Naruto's tongue battled for dominance. They were like that for a while until Naruto pulled away. They was panted. Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's._

_"You cant give up Naruto. I need you," he whispered. Naruto smiled and peeked his lips._

_"I won't give up Sasuke. I promise," Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled as he hugs Naruto close. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest and listened to his heartbeat. They were forever intertwined. They were bonded by love…_

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

"After that incident, Naruto and I meet up at," Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes widen.

"I know where he is," Sasuke said then everybody gasped.

"Are you sure you know Uchiha?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto and I used to get away in a hidden field that you can only get through a cave. We built a cabin by the lake. Nobody knows where it is except me, Naruto, Jiriaya, Kyuubi, and Itachi," Sasuke said. Everybody gasped except Jiriaya.

"Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Jiriaya, Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara and Neji, you all will go find Naruto and bring him back at any cost. I want my little brother back. You all leave today. Everybody is dismissed," Tsunade said. Everybody nodded and left.

Tsunade sighed as she lean back in her chair.

'Naruto please be okay my little brother,' she thought sadly.

The room was dark. There was bright lights shone from the crystal that surround the larger crystal that was laid flat on the stone flat top that rise a foot above the ground. Inside the larger crystal was a young man. He was short but lean. He had long spiky blond hair held by a red string with a silver bell, tan skin, three whiskers on each cheek, and red markings around his eyes. His eyes were closed. He was sleeping. He was wearing a white kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath. The kimono was pure white with silver petals dancing around the long sleeves. The kimono was held up by a blood red obi with golden strings. He breathed in and out as he rested. Golden eyes looked down at the young man.

The golden eyes belonged to a man with long blood red hair that was held up in a ponytail, tan skin, fangs that shown in the light, three whiskers on each cheek, and red markings on his neck. He wore a red kimono with a golden obi around it. He smiled down at the man. Small little footsteps were heard behind the man. Golden eyes shifted to the left as the footsteps got close and then stopped behind him. The man smiled as he turned around.

It was a little boy with blond hair with blond tips. He had dark blue eyes, slight tan skin, and a chubby face. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, black shorts, and blue shoes. He looked to be four years old. The little boy smiled at the man.

"Uncle Kyuubi, when is Haha (1) going to wake up?" the little boy asked.

The man, Kyuubi, smiled. He picked up the little boy and walked over to the crystal casket.

"Soon, soon," kyuubi. The boy, Tsuneo, looked down at his father.

"Haha looks pretty now. He looks like a girl now," Tsuneo said. Kyuubi laughed at his nephew.

"Lets get ready your Chichi is coming home," Kyuubi said. Tsuneo squealed in delight.

"Yay! Chichi is coming home! I got to tell Asuka!" Tsuneo ran out the room and up the stairs. Kyuubi smiled and looked back down.

"Time to wake up Naruto. Your life is about to begin," Kyuubi whispered. The young man's eyes shot wide open revealing his bright blue eyes. A white light became bigger then died down. Kyuubi smiled then whispered,

"It is time to awaken my son."

Naruto closed his eyes again and rested.

_**!  
><strong>_

_**FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETED ! YES ! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE THE COMMENTS & REVIEWS!**_


End file.
